comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twilight Zone
The Twilight Zone is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #3: 15 Jun 2016 Current Issues :The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #4: 27 Jul 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters Allies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #4 The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #3 The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #2 The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #1 The Twilight Zone #1959 The Twilight Zone: Shadow & Substance #4 The Twilight Zone: Shadow & Substance #3 The Twilight Zone: Shadow & Substance #2 The Twilight Zone #12 The Twilight Zone: Shadow & Substance #1 The Twilight Zone #11 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Twilight Zone, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5? "Trevor Richmond is a Wall Street investor who embezzled millions and is about to tank the economy. Desperate to avoid the consequences for his actions, he goes to Expedited Services, which offers to help him disappear and enjoy a life of leisure in a new identity. But what exactly is this new life, how much is freedom worth, and what happens to the old life when someone else shows up to claim it?" - *'The Twilight Zone, vol. 2: The Way In' - Collects ??? "Nothing special has ever happened to Diana Westby. She has a comfortable relationship, a decent job, and vague dreams for the future. But now something has happened to her, something beyond understanding. She is suddenly able to hear thoughts and see glimpses of the future... a future that includes the threat of a mushroom cloud rising over downtown Manhattan! As someone who has never had to stick her neck out for someone else, Diana must choose between her own safety and the lives of millions of others. Her decision will take her from the abyss of her worst fears to the summit of her courage... a journey that could only happen in The Twilight Zone." - *'The Twilight Zone: Shadow & Substance' - Collects Shadow & Substance #1-4, Lost Tales, 1959 & Annual 2004. - *'The Twilight Zone/The Shadow' - Collects The Twilight Zone/The Shadow #1-4. "Picture if you will: in your own world, you're a fearsome crime fighter who stalks the night. But you wake up today in another world, where the fearsome crime fighter is just a character you play in a radio show that bears his name. You are no longer a man with a mission, just a 22 year old prodigy with an impressive voice, and a lot of questions... an honored guest who has been invited into... the Twilight Zone." - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: J. Michael Straczynski. Artist: Guiu Vilanova. Covers: Francesco Francavilla Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-92, 1962-1982 (Dell/Gold Key) * Volume 2: #1-12, 1991-1992 (Now Comics) * Volume 3: #1-4, 1993 (Now Comics) * Volume 4: #1-12, 2014-2015 (Dynamite Entertainment) * Shadow & Substance: #1-4, 2015 (Dynamite Entertainment) * The Twilight Zone/The Shadow: #1-4, 2016 (Dynamite Entertainment) Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction